25 Days 14 Hours 11 Minutes and 8 Seconds With You
by your royal highness
Summary: 25 Days, 14 Hours, 11 Minutes, and 8 Seconds is a long time to be stuck on a ship traveling to Bespin with the most egotistical space pirate known to the galaxy. And you just happen to be head over heels in love him... HanLeia
1. Bedroom Search

**Okay, I know that I've done this before in a separate story, but this is a different, longer version of the infamous trip to Bespin. **

**I bet that EVERY Han/Leia fan has asked….What happened during the trip to Bespin? **

**The stupid writers of Star Wars took that out….BLECH!! ANYWAYS!!! I hope you enjoy it… Here we go! (Oh, and its Leia's POV to start!!!)**

Han Solo.

That name makes every bone in my body shudder. He can get under my skin and mess with my emotions like I'm some kind of rag doll.

And, lucky me, I'm stuck with him in his ship for 25 days.

25 days.

I mean, I guess that he's pretty handsome. Especially when he cornered me in the circuitry bay and kissed me. Not that I enjoyed that kiss at **all**…no. I didn't…okay, I did, but only a little bit. How can a man like him, an ex spice smuggling pirate make me feel the feelings that I feel? I can't say I love him though.

Because I don't.

I just…_care_…about him.

"Knock knock." Someone said, rapping their knuckles on the door frame of the cockpit. I turned in the captains' chair and faced the man who has been giving my brain a headache over the past days.

"What do you want?" I asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Aw come on Your Worship, couldn't ya be a little nicer to people?"

"To people? Yes. To you? No."

"Why? Afraid you're going to feel something princess?" He asked, moving seductively towards me as he sat down in the co-pilots chair.

I didn't say anything.

I was afraid to.

He finally changed the subject. "All right. Well…dinner'll be ready in a little bit, so make sure you come and eat."

I nodded my head. He got up and left.

Finally.

I slid back in my chair and stared up at the badly paneled ceiling. I wonder if this Lando person is going to be just like Han.

Annoying.

Egotistical.

Nerve-wr…

"DAMN IT!!!" I heard someone scream and I got up and quickly ran towards the galley.

"What? What happened?" I asked as I ran into a thick cloud of black smoke. I started to cough horribly, and then I fell on something slippery. "What cough happened cough in cough cough here??" I asked as I felt a body fall onto me.

It was Han.

Of course. Just my luck.

"Leia? Are you okay??"

Chewie growled something and then started to spray something that made the smoke clear up. I looked up and Han's head was laying on my legs.

"Han!" I said firmly and he immediately stood up. The two of us gazed at the burnt nerf steak that lay before us and I grimaced. Oh yeah, that looks appetizing. "Are we supposed to eat that?" I asked, making a face.

"Um…yeah." Han said, shoving the platter at me. "Here!" He grinned and I scoffed at him.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't eat anything that you made anyways, and I _especially_ wouldn't eat it if it is BLACK." I turned quickly on my heel and started walking out of the galley and down the corridor.

"Leia!!!" Han chased after me.

I turned into his bedroom and closed and locked the door behind me.

"HEY!! THAT'S MY ROOM!!! GET OUT OF THERE LEIA!!!"

"No." I simply said, sitting down on his bed.

His bedroom was nothing special. His bed had a simple brown tattered blanket on top of his white and brown stained sheets. There was one dresser that had definitely seen better days, and there was a brown, poorly covered metal chair in the corner which sat next to a black metal lamp post. There were also magazine articles and random bits of paper taped onto the wall. Even though his bedroom was rather sparse, it was still rather full. He had a stack of boxes full of ration bars in the corner by the door to the fresher and his clothes were scattered all over the place. They hung over his bedpost and the chair. They were scattered all over the floor and they were hanging out of the unclosed drawers of the dresser.

"Slob." I muttered as I leaned back and ran into a mechanic book. I threw it on the floor where the rest of his stuff (including himself) belonged and then got off of the bed, the springs squeaking as my body left the mattress. I made my way to the fresher and opened up the door revealing a sonic shower in the back which looked to be fairly clean. In the front, there was a small vanity with a dirty, small mirror hung above it. I opened up the uneven, paint chipping cabinet under the sink and rummaged through his stuff. There wasn't much there. There was a disgusting blue toothbrush next to a half used tube of toothpaste. There was a half broken comb and some old towels. There were also two bottles of strong smelling conditioner and shampoo and some deodorant. I sniffed it.

EWWWW!!!

It smelled _horrible_. In the back there was an almost empty bottle of cheap cologne and some opened packs of soap. I closed the cabinet and walked back into his bedroom. He's such a slob!!!

I stepped on a couple of empty ration bar wrappers as I made my way towards his bed. I started to sweat. I mean, I couldn't help it; my snowsuit was just too hot for this kind of heat. I looked around for something to wear.

Sure, there were clothes, but…they were Han's clothes. I picked up one of his shirts and sniffed it. I made a cringed face, but then relaxed. I sniffed it again. Wait. It doesn't smell bad. In fact, it smells…good. I smelled like that deodorant, cologne, shampoo, grease, and…_sweat_. I quickly took off my clothes and changed into his shirt and some of his old fighter pants. I took out my complicated braids and braided one lone braid down my back. I laid down onto his bed and looked up at the gray ceiling before I saw a paper being slipped under my door.

I gazed curiously at it and then walked towards the door, cautiously picking it up. It said:

_Don't worry princess. Only 25 days, 14 hours, 11 minutes and 8 seconds left._

_-Han_

**So there's the first chapter. What did you guys think? I know it was bad. So don't rub it in… NO FLAMES!!! Oh, and give me some ideas of what should happen later please? **

**Thanks,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Kiss Kiss

I stretched my arms wide and yawned. I rubbed my eyes with the tips of my fingers and then turned my head to the side before opening my eyes.

I saw Han sitting there in that disgusting chair.

"Han??? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aw, Leia…you know you can never keep a captain out of his own bedroom."

"But…but I locked the door!" I protested as he stood up and started walking towards me. "Han Solo! Do not _ever_ walk in while I'm sleeping again. Now leave." I said. I watched his hand cup my face and bring it up to his. "But…I could let you stay a little bit longer…" I let my sentence hang and then drop as I kissed him. We started to make-out, my hands searching his hair and his hands rubbing my back. I let go and we both started heavily breathing. "I love you…" I whispered.

"Loved you all my life." He smiled and then went down to kiss me again when…

I shot my eyes open and sat up straight in bed.

It was just a dream.

I looked around the room and it was exactly how it was when I fell asleep.

No Han.

I rubbed my eyes and then headed towards the fresher. I had to resort in using Han's strong smelling conditioner and shampoo and his nasty soap and fowl smelling deodorant. After changing into some more of Han's clothes that were just lying around, I slowly made my way to the door.

Should I go out?

Or should I just stay in.

My eyes wandered to the three full boxes of ration bars in the corner. I certainly had enough food to last the entire trip, but I guess it would get kind of boring eating the same thing everyday for every meal.

I sighed and then opened the door. I zipped open and I stuck my head out and into the hallway. I looked right, and then looked left.

No one.

Thank god.

I stepped out, but then got thrown back into the bedroom. I looked up after brushing the hair out of my eyes at Han Solo.

"HAN!!" I screamed.

"Look Your Worship!" He started to yell at me as I stood up. He started getting closer to me and I started backing away from him. "You have NO authority to take my bedroom, and to…" He looked up and down my outfit. "Steal my clothes!!! Leia, you don't KNOW how furious I was with you last night! You don't know at all! Now you better start treating me nicely this trip, or else I'll…" I had fallen down onto the bed.

"Han…" I interrupted him. "Stop." I whispered. "Please stop."

"Aw come on, Leia…" He started. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll go and try to not burn the food this time, okay?"

"No…" I shook my head. "No…I need something else."

"What?" He bent down next to me, placing a hand on my leg. "Whatever it is I'll get it fo…" He started, but I stopped him by smashing my lips against his.

Han talks _way_ too much…


	3. Pancakes and Nightmares

What am I doing?

Why am I kissing him?

But god, it feels so good…

"**Hey Cub?" **I heard someone growl and we quickly unlocked our lips and gasped as we turned and faced Chewie.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"**Lunch is ready."**

"Lunch?"

"Yeah. You slept really late."

"Oh." I said, and then got up and followed the two into the galley where I smelled the fresh aroma of pancakes. "Mmmm." I said, sniffing the air as I sat down and smiled as Chewie placed a huge plate of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks." I said, and he just nodded as Han sat down next to me. I could feel myself tensing up. Why am I tensing up? Why? Why am I asking so many questions???? I sighed and then started to dig into the pancakes that were sitting in front of me.

Han started to laugh and I stared at him. "What?" I asked, and he just laughed harder. "WHAT??"

"You're seriously going to eat THAT much?"

"Maybe…" I said, staring at the stack of pancakes.

"So you don't really know how fat you really are, do you?"

I'm fat?

I stared down at my stomach and then threw down my napkin and ran out of the room. I ran into Han's cabin and sat down on his bed and put my head in my hands. "I'm fat?" I asked, and then walked towards the mirror. I whipped away the dirt and gazed at my form in the mirror….oh my god.

That's….that's not me!!

That can't be me!!

No!

I…my hips aren't that big!

NO!!  
I screamed and then crawled under the covers of Han's bed, pulling them up and over my head.

I'm never coming out again.

"Leia?" I heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"No. I'm not going away."

"Why not??" I moaned.

"Because I brought you food. And you're in my room."

"What? So that you could rub in how fat I am again?"

"Leia, I was joking!!"

"No you weren't!"

"LEIA!!!" He moaned and then barreled over the door, causing it to break and fall onto the floor.

"Way to go." I said, rolling my eyes as I poked my eyes out of the covers. I quickly pulled them back over my face and Han pulled at them.

"Come on…"

"No!"

"Leia…"

"You know…" I started, and then pulled the cover slowly off of my face. "You haven't called me a pet name in a long time."

"I know." He said, and then sighed, handing me a glass of blue milk and a slightly burnt sandwich.

"You can't cook." I commented.

He patted my leg and then walked out of the bedroom, putting the door back on it's hooks.

I still can't believe he called me fat…

_That Night…_

I had to resort in sleeping in the extra cot in the extra bedroom next to Chewie's room. I sighed and then fell asleep in the un-comfy cot.

_Han and I were kissing and then he was pulled away from me and put on top of a chamber._

"_I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and he smiled._

"_I know." He said, and then the chamber was lowered and then smoke rose. I turned my face into Chewie's fur as I refused to watch the scene. _

_When I finally turned my head, there was Han, frozen in a block of carbonite._

"_NO!" I screamed._

I woke up sweating, and heavily breathing. I sat up quickly in bed. I rubbed my head and moaned as I read the time on the small clock on the wall on the other side of the closet sized room. 300h.

Wait…HAN!

I ran quickly out of my bedroom and towards his cabin door. I was about to knock when I lowered my knuckles and shook my head no.

What am I doing?

It's just a dream.

I was about to turn around when the door opened to reveal a topless Han Solo.

Damn.

He's ripped.

"Leia?" He asked, stumbling forward and rubbing his eyes with his hand. Aw, He looks cute with bed head.

"Yes." I quietly said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bad dream." I said.

"Bout what?"

"You." I meekly said, and his sleepy eyes opened wide.

"Come inside…" He said, moving away so that I could walk through the doorway. Han laid down on his bed and then patted the other side next to him. "Lay down." He said, and I laid down. "What was your dream about?"

"You…getting taken away."

"Taken away?"

"Yeah. From me and Chewie. And we…we…"

"We what?" He asked rather seductively.

"Kissed." I whispered.

"Then what happened?"

"Then you were put in this block of carbonite…and…" I started to cry.

"Aw, Come on now princess…" He said, wrapping his arms around me and then pulling the covers over my head.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep were Han's soft lips against my head.

**Okay, so I need ideas for later chapters…I want it to be interesting, so please tell me…sorry if it's too mushy…I'm trying to make it NOT mushy, but I'm failing… oh, and the thing about the fat, yeah, well I think my friend is anorexic, so I sort of have been thinking about it all day…so sorry if you thought that that was a little too harsh for Han to say… SO IDEAS PLEASE!!!**

**-Alexandra**


	4. At Night When You Sleep

I opened my eyes and darkness flooded them.

On the inside, I groaned in disgust.

It's not morning yet?? I turned my head to look at the crooked clock mounted on the wall when my head hit something soft and warm. I smiled and cuddled into the sheets. They were cool yet warm and refreshing against my stiff and tense body.

What am I lying on anyways?

I sat up and realized I was lying on an arm.

An arm of Han Solo's.

I almost screamed.

I had to resist the urge to do so.

A million questions raced through my mind at the exact same time, causing me to feel dizzy and overwhelmed.

How did I get here?

How did I fall asleep in his arms?

_Why_ am I here???

I put the palm of my hand to my forehead and sighed. I glanced down at Han's sleeping form and the confused look on my face faded to a happy, pleasant one. He looked so kind and gentle, just lying there in the sheets of his bed.

_His_ bed.

_His_ room.

'Go back to your own room, Leia!' Little voices in my head screamed out.

Han let out a groan and then turned his body so that he was facing me. I watched his muscular arms attempt to wrap around something. His fingers were clenching in his hand, and his face became scrunched up. I placed my hand in Han's surprisingly soft one, and he smiled as he loosely, yet firmly held my hand in his.

I glanced at the clock and then regretted it.

500h.

I had only slept 2 hours. I decided to forget about the clock, and I turned back to Han. A couple strands of his beautiful brown hair fell into his face, and I pushed them away so that they were behind his ear. With shaky hands, I examined his face. I ran my lone finger lightly over the top of his eyelids and then ran the back of my palm over his cheek. It was soft yet hard from the small stubble he was growing. I ran my finger over his chin and over a scar that was there.

How did he get a scar?

I made sure he was asleep again and then gave his scar a light peck. He stirred as he again attempted to wrap his arms around something. Not wanting him to awake, I laid back down in bed and pulled the covers up and over my body, pulling them close to my neck.

"Leia." Han almost murmured. I turned my head to answer him, but by the sound of his voice and the look on his face, I realized he was asleep. "We shouldn't be doing….this…" He murmured, his voice getting softer as his sentence droned out.

He's dreaming of me.

Me.

My face turned up in a small smile as I settled into his arms, but I was fully awakened when I felt Han's chest move as he slammed himself onto his back and then turning back and repeating. "NO! NO! NO! Don't!" He said, and I sat up in bed. What was I supposed to do??

Am I supposed to get Chewie?

"Han…Han wake up. Han." I said, shaking his shoulder. "HAN!" I said, and his eyes bolted open. Time felt suspended as I stared into his eyes. I almost ran out of the room. They were filled with so much emotion, it scared me. I had never really noticed it, but the pain and love I saw in his eyes was shining bright.

"Leia!" He practically screamed, his voice sounded relived. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me against his body. My chest rammed into his, and I silently wrapped my arms around his back. I rested my head against his chest, and listened to the soft beat of his heart. It…relaxed me. I smiled and smelled his scent. He smelled of shampoo, conditioner, soap, and cologne. There was no ship grease this time, and I silently cheered.

He finally let go of me and stared into my eyes. "Han…I…I…."

"What?" He asked, and I lost my train of thought. His voice sounded so…so…so sincere and…_sweet_. There must be something wrong. This isn't like him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Han, please."

"I'm just tired, that's all. Now let's go to sleep, Princess."

"I think I should go back to my own bed." I said. I got to get back to my own room before I start feeling things that I'm not supposed to. I pulled the covers off of my body, exposing the pair of fighter pants I was wearing and then silently got up.

I'm wearing _Han's_ pants.

I'm wearing _Han's_ shirt

"Leia please! Just stay!"

"I'll leave the bed all to you." I said, heading out the door.

"WAIT! Leia! I…I…" I stopped and turned back around. Hold on a minute! Han Solo's stuttering?

"What?"

"I need you to stay."

"Why?"

"It's…It's embarrassing."

"Han Solo's embarrassed?"

"Yes." He meekly said.

"You're starting to sound like me!" I said, almost choking out a laugh.

"Leia, please! Just stay." He said, patting the bedspread next to him. I sighed and made my way over to his bed. I crawled under the covers and he pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his chest and smiled as I got comfortable in his arms. He planted a feathery kiss on the top of my forehead. "Thanks."

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night, Sweetheart."

I smiled as my head lay on his rock hard abs. I bet the women back at command base would kill to be me right now…I thought as I fell into a deep sleep filled with many romantic dreams.

But only of him.


	5. Questions and an Answer

"There you are." I looked up from my food and saw Han Solo standing in the doorway. He had horrible bed head, and big dark circles under his eyes. "You know…" He said, staggering towards me as he sat down in the chair next to me. The chair scooted over and ran into mine. He lifted his mouth up to my ear and his warm breath made shivers run up and down my spine. "Normally when people sleep together, they want to wake up next to each other too." He growled in a seductive tone.

"**What?"** Chewbacca asked, and I blushed as I looked down at my food. **"You slept together?"**

"Well…Leia had a bad dream."

"And so did Han!" I cut in.

"Hey!"

"You did! And by the way, what _were_ you dreaming of?" I smiled slightly at him, and he grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and poured Caff into both of them.

"I'll tell you in private. Later."

"How about now?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No. Later. Now shut up Your Highness while I attempt to eat a guilt free meal."

I rolled my eyes as Chewie shoved two huge plates towards us.

"I'm not gonna eat this much." I commented.

"Look, Leia, you're not fat, if that's what you think." I looked at Han with surprised eyes.

Was he being sincere?

"I…I wasn't thinking that. It's just a lot of food."

"Hey, I know what you're talking about, but Chewie has to make a lot of food, considering he eats most of it."

"I understand." I said, and nodded my head.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." What is he talking about? Do I really seem like something's going on in my head? I mean, besides my thoughts (including my dreams) being about him 24/7, nothing is going on in my head. I just can't stop thinking about him! Why, I don't know. Ugh, this man…just frustrates me. That's all I can say. But he knows how to make me feel good inside, even if he's not trying to.

"Come on." Han interrupted my thoughts, and then put the mug down onto the table and shoved it towards me. It rattled across the table, and some Caff landed onto the already beat up table. "Come on, Sweetheart. Take the Caff and let's go!" He was getting impatient, I could tell.

I followed him into the cockpit. I sat down in his chair and crossed my legs.

"Out of my seat." Han said, and motioned me out of it.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I smirked.

"What?" He asked, and then set down his Caff. "Get. Out. Of. My. Seat."

"Make me." I said, putting down the Caff next to his and crossing my arms. He smirked at me.

I've got a bad feeling about this…

"Fine then." He gave me a bigger smirk and then I felt his hands around my waist and he pulled me up and out of the seat.

"HAN SOLO!!!" I screamed, and then started to kick him. "PUT ME DOWN!" He brought my face down to his, and my feet barely touched the floor. I finally relaxed in his arms and put my hands together, the backs of them touching his chest. I looked down at them, refusing to look up at his face, but one word made me look up at him.

"Leia…" He whispered, as the way he said my name buzzed in my head. It sounded so innocent and sweet coming from a man like him. His lips are like magnets…I can't…his face grew closer to mine. Or is it my face that's growing closer to his? I moved my face towards his, and he gave me a light peck. I kissed him back, and then we slowly and hungrily kissed each other. I broke away and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I fell into his arms, and rested my head next to my hands on his chest. I breathed in deeply and smiled. He smelled nice. He smelled like cologne and…_him_. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing anymore." I sighed. "Nothing anymore."


	6. You Make me so Hot

**So…I don't own the song in this…it's called Hot by Avril Lavigne. It's been stuck in my head the whole day! (And I know it's not that popular anymore…but whatever.) So ENJOY!**

**Leia's POV**

Silence.

That was what had been past between Han and I in the past couple of days.

I mean, sure, there were a couple of glances at one another, and whenever I would catch him staring at me, he quickly looked down at his feet.

I sighed and rested my head on one hand.

What was wrong?

Had I even done something wrong?

Or was it him?

Aw, Leia, stop it! It's just Han. And anyways, he's going to be leaving to pay off Jabba and you're never…never going to see him again.

Tears immediately sprung to my eyes.

Yes, I will admit that somewhere, through the midst of all the fighting and screaming, I had discovered Han's true soul and heart, and I had grown to love him.

I turned in my chair, so that I faced the stars that slowly dragged across the sky.

I thought about Alderaan and all of the people that I failed to save.

My mother…

My father…

My friends…

My people.

And now I'm going to lose Han, too.

I can't afford to lose something else that I love.

I stood up and whipped my tears away.

I'm gonna go and take a shower, and with that, I left the cockpit.

**Han's POV**

I sat at the table in the galley, rapping my finger tips against the wood.

"What have I done wrong?" I asked Chewie, who was currently eating…again.

He shrugged and turned back to his food.

"Why isn't she talking to me? Did I say something wrong? Chewie answer me, damn it!" I yelled, standing up.

"**Egg?"** He asked me, and I swatted the fork away from him and out of his hand. We watched it clatter to the ground and away from the table.

"Now pay attention to me." I pointed a finger into his face. "Answer me these questions: What have I done wrong? Why isn't Leia talking to me? And can you please pay attention to me?"

"**One…I have no idea….two….I dunno…and three…ummm no."** He gave me a big furry grin and then got up and threw his eggs away before walking out of the room. I sighed and glanced at the clock.

2300h.

Time for bed.

I sighed and looked longingly at the table as if Leia was going to magically appear there.

Aw, let it go, Han.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then walked to my cabin.

I grabbed a new pair of pants, took off my shirt, grabbed a new towel off of my lamp, and then headed towards the fresher. As I got closer to the fresher, I heard the water running and a beautiful voice coming from the shower. I pressed my ear against the door and realized it was Leia.

And she was….singing.

And it was _beautiful_.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around. I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed. I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound. I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud. Now you're in, and you can't get out." _

Damn…

"_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop" _

Is she singing about me? I shook my head. No she isn't! If she was, then she wouldn't have been ignoring me!

"_It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream"_

Well that is true….aw, Han she's singing about you! Who the hell else would she be singing about?

"_You're so fabulous. You're so good to me baby, baby….You're so good to me baby, baby…"_ The singing died to just humming as the water stopped. Then, practically instantly, the door opened in front of me, and a very wet princess was standing in front of me with only a towel on.

Damn.

I knew I shouldn't have been standing here.


	7. History

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I've had school and stuff…and I sort of forgot. Before you read this chapter though, I want to say that this chapter is really really short…but I have to go a party soon. Yay! And this chapter is a little more…er…**_**intimate**_**…then the others. So ENJOY!!!**

**Oh, and in case you forgot…It's in Han's POV!**

I stared down at the petite girl.

And she glared up at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring even harder at me.

"Umm..." I scratched my head and refused to look at her death glare. "I was gonna take a shower, that's all." I said.

"Mhmm…" She glared at me.

"What? Don't believe me?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "No!"

"Aw, come on Princess! What did you think I was doing?"

"Spying on me…without any clothes on."

I felt my cheeks get hot. That may be true, but that wasn't actually what I had planned on doing. "Um…Well no. Not really."

She turned around and changed the subject. "You finally talked to me." She gave me a flirty smile, and I smirked at her.

"So it isn't my fault that you refused to talk to me, huh?"

"Nope." She smiled at me again.

"Good…" There was an awkward silence between us and then I finally spoke up. "I'm gonna go and freshen up for bed."

"Fine. But after that…We need to talk." She said, crossing her arms. I gulped. This must be the one time I hate the princess. When she crosses her arms and says 'We need to talk' in a serious tone…I had to resist the urge to shudder.

"Okay. Yeah…okay." I said, and then stepped into the fresher. I quickly took a shower and then stepped out and put my night shirt and pants on before stepping out and running right into Leia, who quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my head down into a passionate, hungry kiss.

"I'm…sorry…" She said through kisses. "Don't…leave…me…please…" She let her lips linger on mine and then she slowly pulled away. "Goodnight, Han." She gathered up new clothes for tomorrow and then started for the doors.

Oh _hell_ no! She's not getting away that easily! I shoved my hand onto the door, preventing it from opening.

"Let go of the door." She demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Stay here, Leia."

"Where?"

"Here with me…in my room." She turned around and stared at my bed. She seemed to be in a deep thought, but I snapped her out of it by saying, "Its better then a cot." I shrugged. She gave me a sexy smile and then nodded her head.

"All right. Fine." She walked over to the bed, and crawled into bed with me. She cuddled up next to me, and I turned off the light. I was about to fall asleep, when a small voice entered my 'dream mode' "Han?" She asked.

I opened my eyes and stared into her beautiful brown ones.

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…" She started, and then she started kissing me all over again. What is with this girl? Refuses to talk to me, and then all she wants to do is kiss me?? We rolled around on the bed, and my body was on top of her. Her hot breath felt good against my face, and then I felt a hand move up to unbutton my shirt.

"Leia? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes…" She practically gasped, and then…well…the rest is history…

**You get what happened there, right? If not…I don't know what to say…ahah. **

**Review please! (Oh, and it's not over…I've just run out of ideas!!!)**

**-Alexandra!**


End file.
